Josh Hutcherson
thumb|285px|Josh HutchersonJoshua Ryan Hutcherson (* 12. Oktober 1992 in Union, Kentucky) ist ein US-amerikanischer Filmschauspieler. Er spielt unter anderem in der Buchverfilmung Die Tribute von Panem ''mit. Er verkörpert die Hauptperson ''Peeta Mellark Leben Hutcherson ist der ältere von zwei Söhnen von Michelle und Chris Hutcherson; sein Bruder Connor ist heute ebenfalls gelegentlich als Schauspieler tätig. Obwohl er bereits ab seinem vierten Lebensjahr in Werbespots mitwirkte, erfolgte doch erst 2002 sein Filmdebüt in Becoming Glen, einem 30minütigen Kurzfilm. Die Rolle an der Seite von Peter Falk im Filmdrama Wilde Tage aus dem Jahr 2003 brachte ihm 2004 eine Nominierung für den Young Artist Award. Bekanntheit erlangte Hutcherson erst 2004 durch seine Rolle in dem Animationsfilm Der Polarexpress und dem 2005 produzierten Science-Fiction-Film Zathura – Ein Abenteuer im Weltraum vor der Kamera. Für den letztgenannten Film wurde er 2006 sowohl für den Saturn Award nominiert, als auch mit dem Young Artist Award ausgezeichnet. Zudem stand er 2005 in der Fußball-Komödie Fußballfieber – Elfmeter für Daddy als Bucky Sohn von Robert Duvalls Charakter Buck und Bruder von Will Ferrells Charakter Phil vor der Kamera. 2006 war Hutcherson in Die Chaoscamper im Kino zu sehen. Außerdem wirkte er im Fantasyfilm Brücke nach Terabithia mit. Ebenfalls 2007 kam Firehouse Dog in die US-Kinos, der in Deutschland unter dem Titel Rexx, der Feuerwehrhund auf DVD erschienen ist. 2008 war er in Winged Creatures in einer Kussszene mit Dakota Fanning zu sehen und an der Seite von Brendan Fraser in einer Verfilmung von Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde. Im Jahr 2010 spielte er eine Hauptrolle in Dan Bradleys Remake von Red Dawn und eine der tragenden Rollen in The Kids Are All Right. 2012 wird er die Rolle des Peeta Mellark in der Verfilmung des Bestsellers Die Tribute von Panem von Suzanne Collins spielen. Filme *2002: Becoming Glen (Fernsehen) *2002: House Blend (Fernsehen) *2003: One Last Ride *2003: Miracle Dogs (Fernsehen) *2003: American Splendor *2003: Wilde Tage (Wilder Days) (Fernsehen) *2004: Eddie's Father (Fernsehen) *2004: Motocross Kids *2004: Der Polarexpress (The Polar Express) *2005: Fußballfieber – Elfmeter für Daddy (Kicking & Screaming) *2005: Little Manhattan *2005: Zathura – Ein Abenteuer im Weltraum (Zathura: A Space Adventure) *2006: Die Chaoscamper (RV) *2007: Brücke nach Terabithia (Bridge to Terabithia) *2007: Rexx, der Feuerwehrhund (Firehouse Dog) *2008: Winged Creatures *2008: Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde (Journey to the Center of the Earth 3D) *2009: Mitternachtszirkus – Willkommen in der Welt der Vampire (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) *2010: The Kids Are All Right *2010: The Third Rule (Kurzfilm) *2011: Detention *2012: Die Reise zur Geheimnisvollen Insel (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) *2012: Die Tribute von Panem – Tödliche Spiele (The Hunger Games) Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen: *2005: Young Artist Award - Outstanding Young Ensemble in a New Medium (für Der Polarexpress) *2006: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a Feature Film (Comedy or Drama) - Leading Young Actor (für Zathura - Ein Abenteuer im Weltraum) *2007: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actor (für Die Chaoscamper) *2008: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Young Ensemble Cast (für Brücke nach Terabithia) *2010: Breakthrough Of The Year Awards - Breakthrough Actor in Film (für The Kids Are All Right) Nominierungen: *2004: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a TV Movie, Miniseries or Special - Leading Young Actor (für Wilde Tage) *2005: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Young Ensemble Cast (für Motocross Kids) *2006: Saturn Award - Best Performance by a Younger Actor (für Zathura - Ein Abenteuer im Weltraum) *2008: Saturn Award - Best Performance by a Younger Actor (für Brücke nach Terabithia) *2009: Young Artist Award - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actor (für Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde) Kategorie:Film Cast